


Conclusions

by Stealthtable



Series: What the Girls Get Up To [23]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Aftercare, Canon Trans Character, Comfort, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dom/sub, F/F, Hair-pulling, Lingerie, Misunderstandings, Punishment, Scolding, Spanking, Stripping, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, corner time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 21:20:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15446109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stealthtable/pseuds/Stealthtable
Summary: Lup is impatient, then jumps to conclusions.Lucretia takes care of Lup in all the ways she needs.





	Conclusions

**Author's Note:**

> I’m back after some writer’s block! It’s still super busy around here, but I'll update when I can!
> 
> Comment if you’d like!

Lup kneels in the center of the bed without a stitch on, trying not to wriggle. How did she get here? It’s a little bit of a sexy blur at the moment, though Lup’s sure she’ll relive it in delicious detail later on. For now though: going to Lucretia’s room and being pulled excitedly through the door, being kissed soundly by a very demanding Lucretia and an offer of an evening of pleasure and teasing and spoiling Lup rotten, and of course Lup said yes and fast forward a few minutes and she’s naked on the bed with all her clothes on the ground (Lucretia’s doing this time) and a couple of big hickeys blooming along her collarbone, hands dutifully clasped behind her back as Lucretia takes her sweet time stripping in front of Lup.

 

“Luc,” Lup whines with a little wriggle.

 

“Patience, beautiful, I’m just getting undressed,” Lucretia teases. She meticulously unbuttons her blouse, button by button, then pulls it off to reveal a royal blue satin corset. She makes short work of her skirt, and Lup can’t help but stare at the matching panties barely covering Lucretia’s round, tantalizing ass.

 

Lucretia smiles. “Looks like someone would do anything to get to touch this,” she says, gesturing to her entire body. Lup swallows and nods. Lucretia laughs. “So I assume you’re going to be on your best behaviour for me, then, aren’t you?”

 

“Yes, ma’am,” Lup manages.

 

“Good. I think I’ll just give myself a little warmup, maybe stretch a bit, you can stay where you are,” Lucretia says, and with that she raises her arms above her head and stretches luxuriously, then brings them back down and methodically and sensually begins to stretch out every bit of her body with little moans of pleasure.

 

Lup stares, then slowly climbs off of the bed and walks over to kneel in front of Lucretia. “Please,” Lup pleads, “touch me, please, babe, you’re teasing and look! Look how cute I am, I could eat you out; I’ll let you do anything you want to me just please do  _ something _ !” She runs her fingers down Lucretia’s smooth thighs reverently, then yelps as her head is pulled back by the fistful of hair Lucretia’s grabbed.

 

“Oh, you’ll  _ let _ me do anything I want? You’ll  _ let _ me, is that it? How very generous of you to  _ let _ me. Wrong. Try this:  _ you _ will obey my instructions and submit to  _ me _ unless you want to be punished. You  _ let _ me begin a session, but once we’re playing like this you  _ letting _ me do anything has long since passed and I will do as I please with you until I tire of it or you use a safeword, clear?” Lucretia scolds.

 

“Yes, ma’am,” Lup gasps. The prickles of pain in her scalp have her uncomfortably aware that she’s definitely about to be punished for leaving the bed, and probably for what she said, too. Fuck.

 

“I told you to stay in position on the bed, but apparently you think you can just do whatever you want around here. Hmmm.” Lucretia makes a show of mulling over Lup’s offense. “I don’t suppose I’ll spank you just yet. Go stand in the corner. Now.” Lucretia orders firmly, releasing Lup’s hair with a rough tug. Lup’s shoulders slump as she slowly obeys, dragging her feet reluctantly. “Stay there and behave or I’ll give you a sound spanking and put you back. Ten minutes, and find yourself a new attitude and some obedience while you’re there. You will remember your place or I will give you a severe reminder. Remember your attitude adjustment last week?” Lup nods nervously. “Behave before I give you another,” Lucretia scolds.

 

“Yes, ma’am,” Lup mumbles. Is that good enough? She was only being a little eager and maybe greedy, not bad she didn’t think. Lucretia seems to think otherwise, though. She wouldn’t send a good girl away to the corner for being eager. Bad girls go in corners. Bad girls don’t get to be close to Lucretia and touch her perfect skin and her lovely curves and enjoy the sexy lingerie she’s wearing. They don’t even get to grovel at Lucretia’s beautiful feet or get to bend over and take whatever punishment Lucretia sees fit to give, they just get sent away. They get stuck in a corner so Lucretia doesn’t have to look at how fucking offensively awful they are. And then they’re left there, for ten whole minutes, all alone. Maybe. Maybe longer if Lucretia doesn’t let her out again. Tears start to roll down Lup’s cheeks as a horrible thought occurs to her: Lucretia must be so, so angry! She’d promised she wouldn’t spank Lup if she was angry, and now here she’s sent Lup way across the room and won’t even touch her! This is bad, it’s so, so bad, Lucretia threatened to spank Lup so fucking hard but isn’t doing it and what if she hates Lup now and that’s why? Lup cries harder. She’d rather Lucretia spank her than this; this feels like a knife and it’s too much—

 

Lup runs out of the corner and throws her arms around Lucretia, sobbing and clinging tight. “ Lup,” Lucretia begins sharply, “I told you I’d spank you and put you back in the corner with a red butt if you didn’t stand still—“

 

“Please, Lucretia! Please don’t make me stand there, beat me instead, please!” Lup begs hysterically.

 

Lucretia pauses. “This is not the way to get a few fun little smacks, naughty girl, I mean business,” she admonishes. “Bend over my knee and I’ll give you a dozen with the hairbrush to start; you’d better behave during this or you will be one sorry girl.”

 

“No! No, please don’t hate me and make me stay away from you, I’ll be good! You can use the belt and beat all the naughty out of me, I’ll be still and say thank you and sorry afterwards and obey so well, I swear! I’ll—I’ll take the paddle! I won’t fight or cuss at you, promise! Please don’t be mad at me, please, let me come back, pleeeeease!” Lup sobs.

 

Lucretia stops trying to wriggle out of Lup’s grasp, not quite believing her ears. This isn’t a bratty tantrum; some of Lup’s words have Lucretia worried. “Come sit on the bed, darling,” she orders gently. Lup lets go of Lucretia, still trembling and sobbing, and sits down where Lucretia indicates. Lucretia strokes Lup’s hair softly. “I’m not angry, sweetheart, I love you so much, take a deep breath,” Lucretia coaxes. Lup tries. “I’m going to get you a robe, okay honey? I don’t want you to be cold and you’re really upset right now, it’ll feel nice, okay?” Lucretia murmurs. Lup nods in assent. Lucretia retrieves a fuzzy bathrobe from the hook on the wall and tenderly dresses Lup in it, kneeling to tie the belt around her slim waist. Lucretia straightens back up and sits close to Lup on the bed. “Do you need to be held, sweetheart?” she asks. Lup nods between sobs. “Come here, darling,” Lucretia says gently, gathering Lup into her arms and letting the sobbing girl rest against her.

 

“S-spank me, really, p-please, I deserve it,” Lup tries again.

 

“No,” Lucretia says firmly. “You’re not getting a single swat in this state, honey, I’m not a monster. I’ll hold you close until you’re ready to tell me what the problem is and then we’ll work on it together, okay?”

 

Lup nods and takes a deep, shuddery breath. She clings tight to Lucretia and tries to calm down. It’s okay, Lucretia’s here, Lup’s probably in huge trouble and about to get the spanking of her life, but she’s not rejected or banished at least. Lup feels Lucretia plant a little kiss on her hair and rub her upper arm gently. Lup relaxes a little, and hears Lucretia murmur, “good, that’s better, honey, I’m here, I’ve got you, sweetheart, it’s okay” as she does. 

 

Lup swipes the sleeve of the robe across her face, catching most of the tears, and gives a little sniffle. “I’m really sorry,” she begins.

 

“I know, honey, I forgive you, you were just having a little trouble obeying and you’re such a good girl, everybody has off days,” Lucretia soothes.

 

“I’m sorry I ran out of the corner, I’ll be really still while you punish me,” Lup sniffles.

 

“Why don’t you tell me what happened, sweetheart?” Lucretia suggests.

 

Lup cuddles closer. “I was standing there, and I was thinking, and I thought that maybe you made me stand in the corner because I was too bad to come near you and before I knew it I was scared you didn’t want me anymore and you didn’t spank me because you were too angry and the corner seemed so small and close and I panicked and ran to you to beg you to punish me and let me be near you even if it was too much, but that was disobeying too, so now everything’s worse and I’m in big trouble and I’m really gonna get it and I need you so bad,” Lup explains in a rush as her voice breaks and she buries her face deep into Lucretia’s shoulder.

 

“I see,” Lucretia says gently. “Honey, when you send me to the corner is it because you’re angry and hate me, or some other reason?” she asks patiently.

 

Lup sniffles again. “No,” she answers,”it’s so you stop misbehaving and have a chance to clear your head a little and try to be good.” She lifts her head and swipes at some of the tears on her face.

 

“Do you miss me when I’m in the corner?” Lucretia asks.

 

Lup nods vigorously. “Lots! I always miss you and hope you don’t have to start over so I can have you back quick,” she answers.

 

“I miss you too, although I do like looking at your cute butt,” Lucretia replies. Lup tries for a little giggle. “I could never hate you, darling. I love you so much I could never be cruel to you. I’m sorry I put you in the corner, honey, I didn’t know it would be this way for you. I meant it as a little punishment to spare your butt, but I guess it backfired, huh? I didn’t mean to hurt your heart this way, can you forgive me, sweetheart?”

 

“Yeah,” Lup answers, still a little shaky. She pauses. “Guess I’m still in trouble though, I wasn’t anywhere near done,” she says.

 

“And you hate it when you get in trouble and I let you off the hook, don’t you, dear?” Lucretia says. Lup nods. “Okay. I’ll give you some choices,” Lucretia decides. “We can stop and have only cuddles and reassurance. Or, we can keep going with just sexy fun and no punishment or roughness. Or, I can take you across my lap and spank you lightly with my hand. Or, I can take your suggestion and whip you with the belt, though I wouldn’t call what I have in mind a beating. After that I can comfort you and tease you and make sure you feel good. I won’t put you back in the corner, and I’m putting my foot down on the paddle; you told me you don’t want it before and I won’t use something you’ve said no to, especially when you’ve been all worked up like this. If you want to discuss it later, we can. What do you think, dear, you know what you can handle,” Lucretia asks.

 

Lup takes a deep breath and lets it out. “Is it cheating if I pick your hand? I said I’d take the belt, but I really was trying,” she answers.

 

Lucretia gives Lup a little squeeze. “It’s not cheating at all, darling, I gave you the choice. You’re amazing and brave and I love you, dear. Dry your tears and when you’re ready I’ll take you across my lap and we’ll finish this up so I can cuddle you some more and then drive you wild,” she says.

 

“Okay,” Lup sniffles. She swipes at her face again and takes a deep, shuddery breath, then another.

 

“Good girl. Would you feel more secure if you keep your robe on? I can just push it out of the way,” Lucretia asks.

 

Lup pulls her hands into robe’s sleeves. “Yeah,” she admits. It does feel better, a little less vulnerable, and the robe is soft and comforting. Lup could use a little security. 

 

“Bend over my knee,” Lucretia instructs. Lup obeys, and Lucretia flips up the back of the robe, baring Lup’s ass. “Alright, honey, I’m going to give you a spanking for disobeying, instead of making you finish corner time. I’m not spanking you for coming to me when you got upset; I’ll never, ever punish you for needing me to comfort you, understand? Whenever I’m in charge I’m also responsible for making sure you’re safe and happy, and that includes your body and your mind and feelings, too. You can always come to me and I’ll hold you and comfort you and if you’re upset because I fucked up I’ll try to make it right, okay?” she says.

 

“Okay,” Lup answers softly. She pushes her ass up a little more. It’s up to Lucretia now; she can make sure Lup’s ass is cherry red and hurting or decide to be merciful and only give Lup a few light swats.

 

Lucretia raises her hand and spanks Lup’s upturned ass firmly, leaving a bright pink handprint across the lower part of her right asscheek. “Owww!” Lup cries as the pain of the swat explodes on her ass, then pants a little and whimpers as it sinks in. Lucretia raises her hand again, then spanks Lup’s left cheek, leaving more pink. Lup yells again, and Lucretia spanks her again, this time going after the sensitive sit spot. “OWWW SHIT!” Lup yells, and her hands fly back to protect her vulnerable bottom from any further swats. Lucretia spanks Lup hard twice in a row low across her thighs, well away from any stray fingers. “Owww, gods!” Lup howls, kicking a little to try to relieve the sting.

 

“You get those hands forward and keep them there,” Lucretia scolds. “You will not cover your bottom when I’m spanking you, it’s defiant and it’s dangerous; I could hurt your hands by accident, especially if I’m using something like a hairbrush or a belt instead of just my hand. Try it again and the penalty will be six swats on your thighs, not just two.”

 

“I’m sorry,” Lup gasps, obediently putting her hands in front of her.

 

Lucretia rubs her hand gently across Lup’s blushing ass. “You’re doing really well, sweetheart. I’ll finish this up quick, I’m just dying to love on my beautiful girlfriend and make her feel amazing,” she says. She spanks Lup again, then twice more as Lup yelps and tries to hold still. Lucretia waits until Lup is quiet and panting slightly, then braces her hand on the small of Lup’s back and gives Lup one final spank, harder than the rest, right on her sensitive sit spot. Lup lets out a squeal, then tries to collect herself, taking deep breaths and whimpering a little.

 

Lucretia removes her hand from Lup’s back. She gently lowers Lup’s robe into place. “That’s it, honey, seven spanks in exchange for seven minutes, plus your extras for reaching back. Stand up dear, do you need holding or do you need some space first?” she asks.

 

Lup stands up. “That’s really all? For real?” she asks tentatively. “Can I rub it?”

 

“That’s really all, darling, go ahead and rub and I’ll hug you, okay?” Lucretia answers. Lup nods.

 

“Fuck, I thought it’d be so much worse,” Lup murmurs, rubbing her ass through the robe as Lucretia wraps her snugly in a hug.

 

“I told you I wouldn’t beat you, dear, far from it. Are you okay? Bottom-wise and feelings-wise?” Lucretia asks.

 

“I’m okay. That last one hurt, but I’m not freaked out anymore, I feel way better,” Lup answers, still rubbing at the sting in her ass.

 

“Thats good, sweetheart. You did so well, and you didn’t even cry, but you’ve never put your hands in the way before either, were you getting upset again?” Lucretia asks.

 

“No, it was okay,” Lup decides. “It’s better than getting whacked with your hairbrush, anyway, and you helped me calm down good so I wouldn’t cry. I didn’t mean to put my hands back, it just hurts a lot that low,” she says.

 

Lucretia nods. “It was meant to, dear, did you learn your lesson?” she says only half-playfully. She leads Lup over toward the bed, then gestures for Lup to climb up on it. Lup does, and Lucretia follows her.

 

Lup smiles a little and nods. “Yeah, obey your girlfriend or she’ll spank you!”

 

Lucretia laughs. “I sure will, and I’d expect no less from you,” she teases. “Ready for me to spoil you rotten, pretty girl?” Lucretia asks affectionately, pushing a lock of Lup’s hair out of her face.

 

“Yeah, I’m ready,” Lup answers a little shyly. Lucretia gently removes Lup’s robe, then pushes her shoulders lightly. Lup falls backward onto the bed with a little  _ oof _ .

 

“Good.” Lucretia lays flat on her belly between Lup’s legs and strokes them affectionately. “First off, I’m going to sample this delicious cock,” she says, then slides her mouth down and over Lup’s cock and starts to suck. Lup moans. 

 

Lucretia takes her time, teasing and swirling her tongue around the head of Lup’s cock as Lup moans louder and more urgently. “Luc, gods, your  _ mouth _ !” Lup cries.

 

Lucretia pulls off of Lup’s cock and kisses all the way up Lup’s body, crawling up over Lup and caging Lup in between her arms. “I’m gonna ride you now,” she murmurs. “You can touch me and enjoy these sexy little things I’ve got on. I’ll kiss you and touch myself so you can see how hot you’re making me, sexy girl!”

 

“Babe,” Lup moans. Lucretia reaches for a condom and gently rolls it onto Lup’s cock. She pushes her panties to the side and slides down onto Lup, moaning as she takes Lup’s full length. “Oh, fuck, Luc!” Lup moans.

 

Lucretia leans forward and kisses Lup as she begins to move slowly and teasingly on Lup’s cock. She pulls back a little and shoves her hand into her panties, teasing her own clit and moaning. “Gods, you beautiful, perfect girl,” she gasps as she speeds up and rides Lup hard. “Touch me,” she moans, and Lup reaches out to run her hands all over Lucretia’s satin-clad body. Lucretia leans down for another kiss, and Lup settles her hands on Lucretia’s ass, squeezing and stroking and holding. Lucretia bites gently at Lup’s lip, and Lup bucks beneath her with a little cry that sends both girls over the edge. They hold each other tightly as they both come, then lie together for a moment catching their breath.

 

Lucretia recovers first. She pulls her hand back out of her panties and begins to give Lup sweet little kisses all over her face and neck, then gently pulls off of Lup’s cock and slides down to take care of the condom.

 

Lup pushes up on her elbows. “Fuck, that was amazing,” she murmurs. Lucretia crawls up alongside her and presses her body close. “I like this,” Lup says, stroking a hand down Lucretia’s back to feel the smooth fabric and the laces of the corset. “Blue really suits you, babe, and you look so sexy and powerful in this thing, I love it!”

 

Lucretia chuckles. “I feel that way too,” she answers. “Thank you, dear!”

 

“Too bad I’m so impatient, or I could enjoy it longer, huh?” Lup teases.

 

“Oh, you will, trust me,” Lucretia says firmly. Lup’s ears snap up at the tone in Lucretia’s voice. “Did you think I was done with you?” Lucretia asks. “We’re going to rest here until you’re ready again and then we’re going to start over with you kneeling on the bed. I wasn’t done stretching and you’re going to learn patience and obedience at the end of my crop if need be,” she declares with a grin.

 

A thrill runs through Lup’s whole body and she hugs Lucretia tighter. “Oh, fuck yes!”


End file.
